Nazuna/SNG
Nazuna's appearances in Log Horizon: New Adventure Land. SR LR |-|Swimsuit '17 = |class = Kannagi |rarity = LR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Dark |LV = 100 |HP = 42875 |ATK = 41282 |DEF = 48560 |SPD = 53272 |desc = A member of the West Wind Brigade, this skilled healer is also the guild's older sister figure. In the real world, she's a dental assistant in her twenties. }} |-|Tea Party = |class = Kannagi |rarity = LR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Light |LV = 100 |HP = 51320 |ATK = 43045 |DEF = 43334 |SPD = 50454 |desc = A member of the West Wind Brigade, this skilled healer is also the guild's older sister figure. In the real world, she's a dental assistant in her twenties. }} UR |-|Competition= |class = Kannagi |rarity = UR |role = Healer |type = Midguard |attribute = Fire |LV = 100 |HP = 52999 |ATK = 44150 |DEF = 56555 |SPD = 64755 |desc = }} |-|Fine Clothes= |class = Kannagi |rarity = UR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Fire |LV = 100 |HP = 56980 |ATK = 51900 |DEF = 54900 |SPD = 68200 |desc = A Kannagi who was one of the West Wind Brigade's founding members. Though she's dressed up for the guild's New Year's celebrations, she seems to have gotten a bit tipsy. }} |-|Resting= |class = Kannagi |rarity = UR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Light |LV = 100 |HP = 62500 |ATK = 52300 |DEF = 52450 |SPD = 65250 |desc = A Kannagi in the West Wind Brigade. She was a member of the legendary Debauchery Tea Party and is an old acquaintance of Shiroe's. Her big-sisterly disposition makes her lecture to Soujiro quite a bit. One of her mysterious skills is being able to drink without ever getting drunk. }} |-|Moon Festival= |class = Kannagi |rarity = UR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Thunder |LV = 100 |HP = 51230 |ATK = 62810 |DEF = 53560 |SPD = 66350 |desc = A Kannagi in the West Wind Brigade. This Fox Tail has an elder-sisterly disposition and is a capable healer. At the sign of autumn, she's arranged for Soujiro and the rest of the guild to go moon-viewing on the silver grass plains. }} |-|Fine Clothes (Awakened)= |class = Kannagi |rarity = UR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Fire |LV = 100 |HP = 52260 |ATK = 59810 |DEF = 55970 |SPD = 66260 |desc = A Kannagi who was one of the West Wind Brigade's founding members. Though she's dressed up for the guild's New Year's celebrations, she seems to have gotten a bit tipsy. }} GR |class = Kannagi |rarity = GR |role = Healer |type = Rearguard |attribute = Earth |LV = 120 |HP = 72500 |ATK = 72150 |DEF = 57800 |SPD = 71850 |desc = A Kannagi in, and one of the oldest members of, the battle guild West Wind Brigade. As dusk settles in, she's spending some quiet time alone while listening to the din of the festival below and to the early fireworks. Donning a yukata with a subdued pattern, she has plans to go out with Soujiro and the others later. }} Category:SNG